Tiffany's Gig
by SexySwooce
Summary: Deborah gets invited to star in one of Tiffany's 'films'. TiffBorah. M for sexual content.


I knew my lesbian friend Tiffany starred in some sort of niche porn, but I was still shocked when she asked me to join her for a one-time video.

There wasn't really going to be any sex, she assured me, and it would be good money for an afternoon of work.

When I asked her what, exactly, the video would be about, she said it was a facesitting flick.

She immediately laughed when I blushed, comforting me by saying they didn't do nude facesitting.

I still wasn't too sure about letting my friend sit on my face, clothed or not, but I could really use the money.

The camerawoman was another friend of Tiff's and she seemed like a really nice girl.

When I asked her if she, too, was gay, she just winked at me and I realized she probably thought I was, being here for a lesbian video and all.

I had asked Tiff if I had to wear anything specific, but she told me I could wear whatever I wanted.

The focus would be on the facesitting and Tiff, with me just being there as a toy, so to speak.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that but at least it meant I didn't have to do much myself.

Even though I'm not gay, or at least I never considered it, I had always thought Tiff was a stunning beauty, with her near perfect skin, long brown hair and a tight little body.

She wore makeup, of course, but didn't really need to.

Her tits weren't overly large but they looked impressive on her small frame and she always wore push-up bras.

But I had never seen Tiff as dolled up as she was today.

Her hair was styled to perfection and she wore heavy makeup, almost to the point of being unrecognizable to me.

Less impressive was her outfit, being nothing more than a cute black thong and matching lace bra.

I felt overdressed for the occasion, wearing a beautiful red mini dress with gems studded down the front and sides.

I couldn't help but notice how small her thong was and for a moment I regretted agreeing to all this.

As if she read my mind, Tiff took my hand and practically dragged me into the bedroom.

The camerawoman strutted behind us and when I looked back I realized she was already filming.

At least it would be an authentic video, I smiled to myself.

I gulped when we reached the bed and saw a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

Tiff noticed my reaction and simply giggled as she picked them up and turned to face me.

"You're going to do everything I say now, understand?" She cooed, her voice more dominant than I had ever heard.

I nodded and held out my hands and only then noticed I was shaking slightly.

She gently ran her fingers over my forearms before snapping the handcuffs around my wrists and leaned in close to kiss me on my neck.

"Don't be afraid, my pet," she whispered in my ear, and I blushed fiercely when she referred to me as pet.

Tiff smiled when she saw me blush and lovingly rubbed my cheeks before suddenly moving in to kiss me.

I startled and tried to move back but she anticipated my reaction and swiftly moved one of her hands behind my head, holding me close.

Before I could resist she wormed her tongue inside my mouth and I responded instinctively, resting against her hands and letting her tongue wrestle around mine.

She put on a bit of a show for the camera, slightly breaking the kiss to lick my lips before pulling me back towards her and deeply kissing me.

I moaned into her mouth when she pulled my hair, forcing me to arch my back.

Without breaking the kiss, she slowly but surely pulled me back and down until I fell onto the bed with her on top of me.

I felt ashamed to admit that this was the best kiss of my life and I gasped in genuine pleasure when she playfully bit my lower lip.

My cuffed hands were awkwardly placed between our bodies but she was sure to roam hers all over my body.

She ran her finger from my neck, past my breasts all the way down towards my pussy and I squirmed when her index finger came to rest just above my clit.

I knew she could feel that I wasn't wearing any panties under my dress and I saw the corners of her mouth curve into a shy smile.

Her other hand moved to the straps of my dress but only lingered there for a moment, hesitating to take this way further than we had agreed.

Perhaps remembering what we were here for, Tiff finally broke the kiss, her lips hovering just an inch above mine.

I was panting heavily, something the camera girl was sure to focus on, and Tiff couldn't resist flicking her tongue over my lips one last time.

"Time to get to work," she laughed and started moving up ever so slowly.

I gasped when I saw her pantyclad pussy come closer and closer, and her warm thighs slide over my shoulders until they came to rest against my cheeks.

I was starting to get uncomfortably warm and almost immediately felt a bead of sweat form on my face.

Tiff noticed this as well and smiled down at me, tapping my nose with her finger before shuffling forward those last few inches.

I struggled for a moment when the black thong moved over my mouth and nose, but a quick squeeze of her thighs reminded me to lie down and let it happen.

Tiff allowed me to get used to my position for a good minute, simply hovering over my face and smiling down at me, her hands resting on her thighs.

When she decided I had adjusted to my role well enough, she closed her thighs over my face and pressed down firmly.

I gasped when she completely covered my mouth and nose, preventing me from breathing at all, and I started struggling instinctively.

She held me down effortlessly, however, and moaned appreciatively when I shook my head from side to side, unintentionally rubbing my nose against her.

I tried to force myself to lie still but it was hard to fight back the urge to struggle.

My face was completely buried beneath her and the warmth of her legs was quickly adding to my discomfort.

She remained completely still on top of me and I was afraid this was going to take a lot longer than expected.

I heard her muffled voice taunting me, telling me I wasn't worthy of breathing unless I licked her pussy, and I struggled in response.

My struggles were completely pointless, with my hands tied and her firm legs keeping me down there was nothing I could do.

Again I tried to calm down but the lack of oxygen was really starting to make me dizzy.

My body struggled on it's own accord and my hands flew to her bum, trying hard to nudge her aside so I could breathe, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Deb, but I'm not letting you breathe if you don't kiss my lips," she stated matter-of-factly.

I tried to scream at her, but all I could do was moan against the pantyclad mound pressing against my face.

Tiff lifted up slightly and I wheezed in a deep breath of air through my nose.

She giggled before pressing down again, but parted her legs so that her thighs were no longer covering my eyes.

I looked up at her with pleading eyes but she just pouted her lips and shook her head.

"Kiss, and I'll let you breathe."

I closed my eyes and, knowing that I had little choice right now, I pursed my lips and pressed against her pantyclad mound.

It was just a show of dominance, something the audience no doubt would enjoy, and I was thankful that she was wearing a thong.

She lifted off my face and I took in a few deep breaths, savoring the fresh air on my face.

Her thighs were still pressed gently to my cheeks so I was still uncomfortably warm, but I wasn't going to risk struggling.

Besides, I had agreed to partake in this video and I wasn't going to let my friend down.

Tiff lowered herself on my mouth again, but this time shuffled backwards just enough so I could continue breathing through my nose.

For a moment I was thankful for that but then I realized she could now just sit on my face for as long as she wanted.

She ran her fingers through my hair, caressing me lovingly as she slowly but surely started grinding her pussy over my mouth.

I forced myself to remain still, hoping that if I let her ride me she would continue letting me breathe.

Whenever she moved forward she'd close her legs against my cheeks, squeezing my face between her thighs and rubbing her clit against my nose.

On her next movement I arched upwards just enough to firmly press my nose against her clit, and she gasped in surprise.

I looked up at her and saw her smile widely and it made my heart flutter in excitement, but I startled when I suddenly smelled the unmistakable scent of her arousal.

Her scent wasn't all too different from mine and, for a moment, I wondered if it would really be that bad to taste her.

Tiff didn't give me time to dwell on these thoughts as she suddenly got up and in one swift motion turned around and lowered her ass on my face.

She spread her cheeks with both hands and wiggled slightly before settling down, smothering me entirely under her ass.

My nose was pressed right between her cheeks, where the thin strap of the thong did nothing to separate my face and her warm skin, and she sat up straight so she rested her ass over my entire face.

A small comfort was that I could still breathe through my mouth, but the increasing pressure on my face was hard to ignore.

Although she was very clean, and her skin silky smooth, I felt appalled by the fact that that my nose was so close to her asshole.

Smelling her arousal and kissing her panties was one thing, but having my face buried between her asscheeks was quite another.

I tried to tell her to get off, but she just arched forward so that her mound was pressing over my lips.

This, at least, lifted her ass slightly so I could breathe through my nose and it relieved a fair bit of pressure from my, now bright red, face.

"Sorry, but I've always wanted to bury your face in my ass," she moaned atop of me, and I whimpered in response.

I should've known this was about more than just a quick buck for me.

Even though we're friends, I knew she always found me sexy and had expressed her desire to have me lick her once or twice when we were drunk.

I was afraid she wasn't going to take no for an answer this time.

She kept me under control with ease, holding my cuffed wrists with one hand and her legs taking care of the rest.

I cursed at myself for letting this happen but tried to reason to myself that I couldn't blame her for taking things further.

I closed my eyes and, without being told to, pursed my lips again and kissed her mound through her panties.

This time I could faintly taste her arousal and I realized she was getting wet.

She wiggled her ass in response to my kiss; instead of meeting me halfway she just continued to use me for her own desires.

Knowing she wasn't going let me go without getting off, I swallowed my doubts and regrets and kissed her again.

"Ahh, I knew you would learn to love me," she cooed.

"That's right, kiss me, my little lesbian slut."

I felt annoyed at that remark but told myself she was just playing it for the video.

Deciding to at least play my part well, I stuck my tongue out and ran it slowly over her slit.

I hesitated for a moment when I tasted a wet spot on her panties, but found the taste to be surprisingly arousing.

Her taste was stronger than my own and I couldn't deny the tingling in my own pussy as I pressed my tongue against Tiff's and felt the dampness on her thong increase.

I kissed the skin right next to her thong and licked over the edge of her thong before moving back to the center, growing slowly addicted to the sweet taste of her juices.

Just as I was getting into it, she lifted up.

I tried to lap at her but she inched away, just out of reach.

"Eager little pet, aren't you?" she giggled, and I blushed.

It was shameful how quickly she had turned me into liking this and I wondered if she expected I was bisexual, or just planned to abuse me.

My thoughts were broken when she turned around once more to face me.

"You want to kiss my pussy?" She asked seductively, trailing a finger over her thong, wet with her juices and my saliva.

I nodded slightly and strained my neck to reach her, but she giggled and pushed my head down with one hand.

"Beg me."

I closed my eyes and shook my head in defiance.

I was willing to submit to her, but begging was something else.

She had forced this upon me, not the other way around.

I opened my eyes when the smell of her arousal suddenly increased tenfold, and I found myself looking right at her pussy.

She had pulled her thong aside with one hand and spread her lips with the other, giving me an up close and personal view of her very wet pussy.

I swallowed as I stared at it. The smell was overwhelming.

Again I tried to reach for her pussy with my tongue but she was lightning fast in backing away.

I groaned, not planning to give her the satisfaction of hearing me beg, but she was determined to get me to submit.

Tiff ran a finger around her lips and plunged it inside her slick cunt, caressing her walls and ensuring her finger was drenched in her juices before pulling back out.

With a wink she touched the tip of my nose and I immediately lapped at it, savoring the taste of her cream.

"More?" She asked as she continued to finger herself, and I nodded.

But she just continued to move her finger in and around her pussy, occasionally flicking and rubbing her clit.

She was growing wetter by the minute and every now and then a drop of her juices would splatter my face, which I eagerly tried to lick up.

"Beg," she murmured, but I shook my head.

She let her thong fall back into place and moved to get up and off the bed.

"W-wait!" I stammered without thinking.

She smirked down at me but didn't move, towering over me with her feet on either side of my face.

I sighed in surrender and gulped before stammering the words she wanted to hear.

"P-please," I stuttered, "let me lick you, Tiff."

She let her thong drop to her ankles and practically dropped herself on top of me, immediately smothering me under her wet, hot pussy.

My tongue moved with a will of it's own, wasting no time to part her lips and explore her slick walls.

The taste of her was overwhelming and I swallowed her juices constantly, losing myself in her dripping cunt, not caring that I couldn't breathe with my nose pressed firmly against her clit.

She let me worship her pussy for minutes, her pussy tight over my lips, as she played with her tits and looked down at me, her lips slightly parted and moaning loudly.

Tiff started rocking back and forth on my face, rubbing her clit against my nose while I kept lapping.

She pressed one hand on my forehead, steadying herself as her pace increased and my nose started to hurt from her violent grinding..

Just as I was about to protest, she slowed down and pressed her pussy over my mouth and nose.

I thrusted my tongue deep inside her, wanting nothing more than to drink her juices until I passed out, and I felt her thighs tremble against my cheeks.

She bit her lower lip and forcefully pulled my head tight against her as she started cumming.

Her legs pressed painfully against me but I ignored it as her cum gushed into my mouth.

I swallowed her juices eagerly, growing dizzy by the lack of oxygen and the lovely taste of her.

When she finally came down from her climax she shuffled back until she was straddling my chest.

I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breaths, enjoying the lingering smell and taste of her pussy.

I heard the camera girl approach and slowly opened my eyes.

She smiled down at me and for the first time since we met she spoke to me.

"Did you like licking your first pussy?" She asked bluntly.

I blushed and nodded with a smile.

"I know, Tiffany tastes absolutely divine," she said. "But do you know what tastes even better?"

I frowned at her but did not respond, and she didn't need an answer.

"Me." She whispered as she climbed on the bed.

* * *

 **Just a re-upload of Tiffany's gig.**


End file.
